Embarrassment
by the merrinator
Summary: Neville is trying to take a peaceful shower, okay everyone! Rated just for the language...no smut...! F


A/N: You reviewers are great! Go look on my profile; I gave a shoutout to someone, and acknowledged all you other people (I love you guyzzz). Anyway, this is a story about Embarrassment. I was mulling over what I should do with this when I thought, 'NEVILLE!'. So here it is. Poor Nev, he always gets embarrassed lawls.

DISCLAIMER! I.D.O. (H) Idaho…lol

Neville walked into the shower room, sighing. He had been out at the greenhouses, and he smelled like dragon dung. He wanted to get the smell off before dinner so he could actually eat instead of gagging every time he opened his mouth. He stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the warm shower.

He was right in the middle of washing when he heard a quick clapping sound, and a puff of purple smoke came from behind him. He decided to stick his head out to see what was going on. An unknown Slytherin boy was taking pictures of Neville!

"What are you doing?!" Neville asked, startling the boy. The boy just gwaffed.

"I'm helping Draco. You see, you made him angry yesterday…"

"Why?"

"You blew up his cauldron."

"Oh." Neville said slowly. "That was his cauldron…"

"Yeah, anyway, he's super pissed, so I'm getting him blackmail." Neville's jaw dropped.

"All I did was blow up his cauldron, he can go buy thousands with the money he's got!" Neville practically shouted. The boy shrugged.

"I know. If you don't want these pictures to come out, you're gonna have to pay Draco one hundred Galleons."

"WHAT?!" Neville roared, getting in the face of the Slytherin boy. "He is WAY too rich to want MY money…I barely even HAVE money!!!" The boy glanced down, snapped a picture, and smirked. Neville looked down at his pale flesh.

"Oh. I forgot…I'm naked." He stepped slowly back into the shower, and the boy laughed.

"Fine, I think you've made your decision." Neville called back for the guy, but he just laughed and walked away.

"Oh fuck," Neville said, hitting his head on the marble.

The next day, Neville strolled into the Great Hall with his best friends Dean and Seamus. As they walked in, they received stares and whispers.

"Neville, mate, what did you do?" Seamus said, noticing that people were staring at Neville.

"Neville, my friend!" Draco drawled from behind.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Dean said, trying to puff himself up. Draco just pushed him out of the way.

"Neville…have you heard? There are pictures surfacing around here…very _nasty_ pictures…!"

Neville's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Seamus looked up at Draco (ahaha) and said, "What're you getting on about now?!" Draco pushed him out of the way too.

"So that bloody git did what I thought he would, eh?" Neville muttered. Draco smirked. "You bloody grease headed, pointy nosed, piece of dragon dung!" Neville started to yell. "I can't believe you would sink so low just because I blew up your _cauldron! _YOU should take better care of your stuff, and know where it is so I don't go around using it, thinking it's the schools! I swear," he started to walk slowly, cornering Draco, "You could've done anything, ANYTHING else, but right, you're just a bloody git that has to get everyone to do EVERYTHING FOR YOU! So I guess _they _could've done anything else…" Neville went on for a while, Draco cowering under Neville's unusual new anger and hatefulness. As Neville pulled out his wand, the teachers finally decided to step in (they wanted to see Draco get yelled at by someone anyway, and they had also never seen Neville like that, so everyone was watching intensely.)

Professor McGonagall stepped in between the two boys, and said, "Mr. Longbottom, please calm down and softly, slowly, tell me what happened."

Neville rounded on the old professor.

"No! D'you know what he's done to my nonexistent reputation?! My whole entire LIFE is ruined because of that foul, dirty playing, dung smelling, arse licking…"

"MR. LONGBOTTOM!" Professor McGonagall said, yelling over Neville. He stopped talking. "Please! Now, tell me what happened."

Neville told her the whole story, and Draco smirked, causing Neville to be interrupted in his story to jinx him. McGonagall, after being told the story, gathered the teachers together and talked about what they would do to solve this.

Finally, Dumbledore got up on the platform and called for all attention.

"Hello, Hogwarts. Last night, something rather…_inappropriate…_happened to a Mr. Longbottom. We will take care of the culprit later. Anyway…if you happen to see random pictures of Mr. Longbottom's… anatomy…then please tear them down form the wall, and throw them away in your nearest rubbish basket. Thank you." Neville was sure that he was a giant tomato now, and to attempt to hide this fact, he put his face in the table as everyone sniggered at him.

"Great. I'm sure my reputation is even more nonexistent..."

A/N: POOR NEVVY! Oh well. I love to tourture that boy. Now…I think I'm going to bed. I always stay up too late, and I have to go on a MORNING HIKE (nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!) Wish me friggin luck…I'm too young to DIE…


End file.
